Inspired by Art and Music
by Java369
Summary: A collection of one shots based on songs and fanart of Harry/Ginny! Expect a lot of those fluffy moments, romance,humor, a little angst and I will probably ocassionaly throw in a Herm/Ron or Lily/James and a few appearances from the potter/weasley kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm a big H/G shipper so that's pretty much what I would write about most often. I intend to make this a series of one shots some may be connected but all stories will stand alone. If you have any questions at all feel free to send me a message and PLEASE PLEASE review. Also if you have any ideas for songs I can do or have awesome fan art you want me to write about , you can send those to. I would really appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading**

**You should be able to tell when you read the story but for those who need an idea of time before they start this is after HBP and before the Deathly hallows**

**1. "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele**

The thunder grumbled and the lightning struck but it wasn't the loud cries of the rain storm outside that kept Ginny Weasley awake. She turned around in her bed again, restless and anxious. She threw of her duvet covers in frustration, the Burrow was toasty warm even though it was raining cats and dogs outside. She was glad she had chosen to wear her long pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. She glanced at the picture that Colin had taken of Harry and her sitting outside under their favorite tree overlooking the lake. She was reading and leaning against him whilst he played with her hair.

She remembered his desperate tone

_'But I can't...we can't...i've got things to do alone now._

_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try to get to me through you.'_

She knew that Harry had no intentions of returning to Hogwarts after the summer. She had known it the moment he broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral but the constant planning and preparation Hermoine was doing was making her very nervous. What exactly are they going to do? So far she knew it involved a huge tent after she saw Hermoine trying to stuff the huge lumpy thing into her tiny purse early one morning from her window.

The raindrops, the size of dimes, continued to pelt her window. Sighing in defeat, she threw on her light blue robe and started heading downstairs. Maybe some milk and cookies would do the trick and get her mind of a certain green-eyed boy. She sat down at the table and glanced out the window that overlooked the little porch at the Burrow and the orchard. At the same moment lightning flashed and she almost screamed in fear at the silhouette she saw.

She walked slowly towards the door to the porch, wand in hand ready to defend herself and protect her family against whichever threat stood ahead. She was surprised to find Harry sitting on the bench outside with his legs pulled up to his chest staring blankly at the rain. He didn't even seem to notice she was standing there. Ginny's heart made a double jump as he saw a tear roll down his face and observed his blood shot eyes. She let out a gasp at the flood of emotions that rushed through her and realized in that same moment this wasn't just a crush, or an ex-boyfriend, she was in love with the boy that looked so torn and down-trodden and she was sure he didn't know how strongly she felt for him because she had just realized it herself. He turned to look at her with an unreadable expression and before either of them could say a world Ginny had set next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

_**When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<strong>_

She lifted his face and wiped his tears wondering how he could cry so silently.

___**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love.<strong>_

It was only then that he too wrapped his arms around her as if finally making up his mind that he didn't care who saw them and forgetting the fact that they were no longer dating. Only God knows how long they sat there in each other's arms.

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<br>**_

Ginny pulled away reluctantly, but there was something she needed to say.

"Look Harry….I don't know what you guys have planned to do but please….let me go with you. I can take care of myself, I've gone days with very little food and I heal fast and I know quite a number of healing spells, I can be pretty stealthy too" she rambled but suddenly slowed down looking directly into his green eyes "and I….I….need…to be with you"

__

_**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love.<strong>_

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<strong>_

"Ginny…" he whispered looking a little bewildered. He pulled her back into their warm embrace and stroked her hair. "I would love if you could come with me…I probably need you more than you know…..but it would **KILL** me if I lost you. I would probably go insane with grief and it's not even just about me there are so many people who care for you…."

Ginny begun to protest but she stopped as she felt him pull away

He pulled away and stood up abruptly and he looked into her deep pool of brown eyes "This is probably going to sound selfish…but I do not want to associate what I am about to do with you. I want to keep those images of our times at the lake and generally at Hogwarts and even here untainted from the Horcruxes. It would be like taking the brightest and purest thing I can think off and drowning it in my darkest place."

He grinned for what may have been the first genuine one in days "Kind of like taking a bunny and dumping it in the middle of the Forbidden Forest"

At this point Ginny has covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her giggles "Really Mr. Potter? You are going to compare me to a bunny rabbit"

"A white one with big floppy ears and beautiful brown eyes to be precise"

Ginny got up from the bench and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't think this Bunny is going to sit around here and do nothing whilst you are gone."

She held her chin and lifted her face up "Just please don't get into too much trouble" he whispered before their lips met. He run his fingers through her hair and she pulled closer as they lost themselves in the passion of their kiss both feeling an overwhelming sense of love that neither really had to say but wanted too. Foreheads touching as they held each other close trying to catch their breath.

"I…I think I love you" he whispered. "I love you too Harry" she replied and their lips met again__

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my second story! I don't think this one is nearly as good as the first one just because I got the story idea mostly from fanart picture than the song itself and also because I think its easier to write from Ginny's point of view…I always imagine Harry as highly stressed out in the 6****th**** and 7****th**** books until of course Ginny came along. Please Please REVIEW! I would appreciate it soo much and I will probably write more stories faster. **

**Thanks too all those who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! **

**Hp Twiheart : Thanks for the review! I would lovveee some of your ideas! Hopefully the stories that come from them will be amazing. Are you also a Twilight fan! I'm a big fan too! Are you a Edward/Jacob shipper? **

**Holyhead Harpies: I'm so glad you are alive and feeling better! I'm happy my story was able to cheer you up and I hope this story does the same (even though it is not as good lol) If you want….send me your favorite song and I will try and write a story just for you! :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**This story during their (harry, hermoine, ron) 6****th**** year –Half Blood Prince. **

_**"Never Knew I Needed"**_

Harry groaned and dropped his quill in frustration giving up on his Divination assignment and run his hands through his jet black hair. He was the only one in the library because it was a Sunday night and most people were done with their assignments. He was in his favorite spot; A desk placed just next to a huge window that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds and hidden away from most people by the numerous bookshelves that surrounded it. He didn't like Divination, everyone knew that, but this particular assignment annoyed him more than most of her other pointless assignments. He glanced back at his parchment and stared at the questions "Signs that may be warning you about your death." He didn't need another reason to think about the number of ways he could die and has almost died. This assignment should have been a breeze for him considering he has faced death quite a number of time but this thought just reminded him of the prophesy "Neither can live whilst the other survived" It was either Voldemort or him. He brought his hands down to his face to rub his eyes that were tired and threatening to fill up with tears. So many people were relying on him and he didn't think he could do it.

Nothing was going well. He was the reason Siruis was dead, his Occumlency lessons with Snape were useless, Dumbledore wasn't teaching him how to duel instead they were searching through people memories and he still didn't know why exactly, professors were assigning a lot more assignments than usual it was even taking Hermoine a little longer than usual to complete all her assignments, Hermoine and Ron kept arguing it was so obvious they liked each other…..well obvious to everyone but them and Ginny….well, she just wasn't around us much anymore and he missed her; Her bubbly laugh, her mischievous ways that rivaled Fred and George's, her determination and dedication to Quidditch. He could go on and on. He knew she had been dating Dean Thomas but apparently they had broken up about two weeks ago. He leaned back in his chair, and began to hum to a muggle song he remembered vaguely from his childhood with his eyes closed willing his fears and troubles to go away.

"Hey Harry" a very familiar voice said. Great! Harry thought now he was imagining Ginny's voice without opening his eyes.

"Harry?...Are you okay?" the voice said filled with worry

His eyes flew open to see Ginny standing in dark blue jeans with a green tank top under a black jumper. She looked lovely. Her long bright red hair lay in soft waves around her face and looked a little damp and her hands were curled around a bundle of books.

"Oh….Hi Ginny…Yeah I'm fine….What are you doing here?" Harry replied

Ginny let out a small laugh "I was about to ask you the same thing, but I've been here for a while…..I was sitting down there". She pointed to a couple of bookshelves not too far from where Harry was sitting.

"How come I didn't see you?"

"I was sitting between the bookshelves on the floor…it's the food section. People don't usually go there since the house elves do such a brilliant job with the food. I thought I was the only one in the library though then I heard you humming so I came to find out who it was" She said with a smile "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind. Sit" He said with a broad smile.

Soon homework was forgotten as they talked and laughed. Well…Ginny did most of the talking and he did most of the laughing. Ginny was the perfect distraction. She seemed to have a warm glow that made his fears and worried seem so far away.

_**For the way you changed my plans  
>For being the perfect distraction<br>For the way you took the idea that I have  
>Of everything that I wanted to have<br>And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah**_

"Harry?" Ginny said suddenly looking a little more serious "I just want you to know if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you and I…We, I mean everyone around you really loves you and we hope you don't forget that. I know you have a lot of stuff going on but I think you can do it."

She got up and walked over to his side of the table and hugged him from the back. "I hope you will talk to me if you ever need someone to talk too"

Harry felt the tears coming back but instead let out a little laugh "That was a drastic change in subject" She laughed a little too and began to unwrap her arms that were around Harry's neck. He grabbed her hands holding it in place "I will. You are probably the best thing I never knew I needed. You made today just a little more bearable."

_**For the ending of my first begin  
>(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)<br>And for the rare and unexpected friend  
>(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)<br>For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
>But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose<br>And never wanna be without ever again**_

He closed his eyes drowning in her fresh strawberry scent shampoo as her soft red hair tickled the side of his face. He closed his eyes and worried about the consequences of what he was dying to do. He wondered what would happen if Voldemort found out how much he cared for her but he also thought about what would happen if he pushed his feelings away. He imagined her marrying some faceless stranger and without giving it another thought pulled her from behind him causing her to end up sitting on his lap and he was kissing her…and she was kissing him back. He run his fingers through her hair and It was softer than he had imagined. He was drowning in her as her hands began caressed his face. He pulled her closer from the hand that held the small of her back. _**  
><strong>_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So when you were here I had no idea<br>You the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So now it's so clear, I need you here always<br>**_

Eventually they pulled away a little breathless and Ginny stared directly into his eyes and smiled "I've been waiting for that moment."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting" He laughed "I had no idea but now I'm probably going to need you right here always" and Harry without a doubt instantly felt happier than he had been in a long time.

_**My accidental happily  
>(Ever after)<br>The way you smile and how you comfort me  
>(With your laughter)<br>I must admit you were not a part of my book  
>But now if you open it up and take a look<br>You're the beginning and the end of every chapter**_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So when you were here I had no idea<br>(When you were here)  
>You the best thing I never knew I needed<br>(That I needed)  
>So now it's so clear, I need you here always<br>(Now it's so clear)**_

_**Who knew that I could be  
>(Who knew that I could be)<br>So unexpectedly  
>(So unexpectedly)<br>Undeniably happier  
>Sitting with you right here, right here next to me<br>Girl, you're the best**_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>(Said I needed)<br>So when you were here I had no idea  
>(When you were here)<br>(Said I had no idea)  
>You're the best thing I never knew I needed<br>(That I needed)  
>So now it's so clear I need you here always<br>(Now it's so clear)  
>(So clear, so clear, I need you always)<strong>_

_**Now it's so clear, I need you here always**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a major jump from the other two stories this is about 3 years after the defeat of Voldemort. I probably should have made this more about Harry's big surprise for her which I am sure you will be able to guess by the time you finish reading this story but I will make sure to make a follow up one shot with a different song for Harry's big question. **

**Just in case you have read something similar to this I have another account on under the name ava369 and I wrote this story originally for another couple from a tv show called boys before flowers but I tweaked it a little and made it a H/G one shot. I didn't steal the story this is 100% mine**

**Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! And please review! **

_**Bubbly by Colbie Caillat**_

Harry did not expect their anniversary to turn out this way. Harry had planned a whole weekend for the two of them in a small muggle cabin a little into the mountains. The scenery was beautiful and Ginny stared in awe as they neared the cabin. She was like an excited child who was experiencing the world for the first time. He loved how much Muggle things fascinated her. She had more of her father in her than she though. He remembered her fascination with the car when she first sat in it. Although after about an hour of drowning she got restless and sleepy. It had been a long drive away from town and Harry appreciated the fact that Ginny stayed awake the whole car ride to entertain him with her usually rantings and stories about the antics of the Quidditch team she had been recruited into that summer.

They finally arrived at the cabin around 3pm

Ginny giggled and squealed as he lifted her off the floor and carried her bridal style into the cabin. He placed her on the bed and kissed her lips lovingly until they were both out of breath. With their foreheads still touching Harry said "I'm going to get our bags from the car…..you should look around…"

When Harry was done transferring all their bags into the cabin he called out for Ginny.

"Ginny…." No response. He called her three times before he began to panic. What had happened? It had been almost 3 years since he had defeated Voldemort but he was still paranoid since some of the Death Eaters had yet to be found

He searched through every room in the house frantically and found her sleeping soundly exactly where he had left her. She looked so cute and innocent that he couldn't bear to wake her up. He sighed….there goes the picnic he had planned for them….He wondered how well Ginny would take his biggest surprise that he had planned for the last day of their weekend

Ginny awoke to the sound of a thunder as it rained cats and dogs outside. She was disoriented because she was in an unfamiliar place and the room was dark. She suddenly remember where she was and was flooded with guilt. She can't believe she fell asleep on Harry! She hammered her head "idiot" and slowly stepped out of the room.

To her surprise, the cabin was covered in scented lighted candles and there were petals of sweet smelling flowers from the front of the bedroom door to the living room area where she saw Harry's jet black hair from the back of the couch probably reading the book he had to read for his Auror training. She giggled as she began to feel tingly inside. She knew Harry wasn't the very romantic sort but she was touched and impressed with how much effort he had put into their anniversary. This was the first time anyone had made her feel this way.

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin' like a child now**_

_**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

She sneaked playfully behind Harry and covered his eyes. He smiled "I thought you would never wake up. My candles were burning out" She laughed and kissed him briefly on his forehead. "I'm sorry Harry." She sat down next to him on the couch and placed her feet on Harry's lap. He stroked her feet. She giggled again. She felt like a love sick high school girl even though they had been dating for a while "That tickles!" He laughed at her expression. He was enjoying the moment as much as she was. "I have dessert!" He announced proudly knowing Ginny's addiction to chocolate and made an attempt to get up and head for his large collection of different muggle chocolates he was sure she would love

She changed her position and laid her head on Harry shoulder. "That's nice but I would really prefer to stay just like this for a while"..

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

Harry smiled in amusement and put his arms across her shoulder. Ginny wasn't usually so….girly. He laughed to himself. That means all his hard work on the perfect anniversary gift was paying off. He hoped things would go well tomorrow! The main reason for making so much effort for their anniversary all depends on how she takes his surprise tomorrow.

Another loud crack of thunder sounded outside and Ginny jumped and goose bumps ran across her skin. That was quite a storm. Harry pulled the quilt that was hanging on the couch behind them and threw it across the two of them. Ginny snuggled into Harry even more taking in his scent and warmth. Harry did the same to her.

_**The rain is fallin' on my window pane**_

_**But we are hidin' in a safer place**_

_**Under the covers stayin' safe and warm**_

_**You give me feelings that I adore**_

They began to get increasingly aware of each other ….and as if they knew that they were thinking exactly the same thing they turned their heads to each other and shared a passionate kiss.

_**They start in my toes**_

_**Make me crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

Was she ready for this? She wondered to herself…. She could feel herself getting swept up in his passionate kisses. She felt tingles ran down her spine when she felt Harry's hand under her top on the bare skin around her stomach. And as soon as the tingles came they left as she felt Harry pulling away. "I'll go get the desserts" he said breathlessly.

"What's wrong Harry" She asked bewildered.

"Nothing, I just need to calm down, you are driving me crazy" he grinned sheepishly "I'm not going to do anything till you are sure you are ready"

She smiled widely at Harry. She felt her heart swell up with all the love she had for him.

He turned somewhat embarrassed and headed for the kitchen

As Harry unpacked the chocolates he had into a bowl, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist and on tiptoes Ginny whispers in his ear "I'm ready…..because I love you….and only you, Harry..…" and she nuzzles his ear. He turns around quickly and kisses her again but this time with as much urgency as passion. He was flooded with love and joy as though she had already said yes to the big question he had planned to ask her tomorrow. "I love you too…." And with that he lifted her of her feet again, bridal style, and head for the bedroom…..

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

_**What am I gonna say**_

_**When you make me feel this way?**_

_**I just, mmm**_

_**It starts in my soul**_

_**And I lose all control**_

_**When you kiss my nose**_

_**The feelin' shows**_

_**'Cause you make me smile**_

_**Baby just take your time now**_

_**Holdin' me tight**_

_**Wherever, wherever, where ever you go**_

_**Wherever, wherever, where ever you go**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It's been so long since I've written a fic….I'm sorry don't hate me! College is pain in the butt! I intend to write a lot more often this Christmas holiday. **

**HP twiheart: I got your message and I will definitely try and work on that this holiday! Thank you! It's a really awesome idea!**

**Well…..Here is another one shot. I probably could have waited till New Year's for this one but I bet I'm going to write a lot more before then! I didn't even read this over for mistakes in my excitement to post something again so feel free to point out my mistakes. **

**Hope you like it and please please review! They are always helpful and welcome! Thanks! **

**"Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat**_**"**_

The Burrow bubbled with life and laughter covered with Christmas decorations even though it was just 2 hours till the beginning of the New Year. Music blared from Mrs. Weasley's old sound system and the Burrow was bustling with activity. Harry leaned against the wall of the doorway and looked at his adoptive family with a warm smile. He could hear Mrs. Weasley putting together, he was sure, something else to stuff him and the rest of the family with and from the occasional clanging of metal he knew Mr. Weasley was tinkering with the construction set that Harry and Ron had given him for Christmas, the twins were in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap, Ron and Hermoine were sitting on the sofa arguing about something, as usual, but he noticed the playfulness and amusement in their eyes and actions. He shook his head slightly and shifted his gaze only to lock eyes with deep brown ones that belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley. Her red hair seemed to gleam from the light from the fire and fell across her right shoulder in little waves. She wore a soft white sweater with jeans. Harry's heart pace quicken and tried to quiet down his "not so brotherly" feelings that he had been having for her since last summer and kicked into high gear after her break up with Dean Thomas. He would prefer to keep this little detail to himself. He wasn't too sure how to explain what he was feeling and didn't quite know how to act upon them especially with everything going on around him. She gave him a dazzling smile and realized she had also just observed the antics of his oblivious best friends as she looked at Ron and Hermoine and back at him again waving her finger in circles close to her head. She obviously thought his arguing friends were crazy.

_**I don't know but...  
>I think I maybe<br>fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>keep this to myself<br>**_

He let out a little laugh and shrugged. Ginny placed the book she had been reading on the table next to the armchair she had been sitting on and walked over to him. He waited in anticipation and nervousness. He really just wanted to just talk to her and find out every minute detail he could about her that observing her couldn't tell him. He said a silent thank you in his head for his two best friends for causing Ginny to come and talk to him.

_**Waiting 'til I..  
>know you better<br>I am trying..  
>Not to tell you..<br>But I want to..**_

"Those are quite some friends you've got there" she said as she leaned on the other side of the doorway

"You don't know the half of it. You can't imagine what it's like when they are actually angry with each other. I need to invest in some new friends" he sighed dramatically and put his head down

"Ohh, you poor thing, I'll be your friend" she sniggered and rubbed his arm in pretend comfort. "you are going to need a lot of support when their arguing become snogging, I just wonder when they are going to stop being so oblivious"

Her touch sent a jolt through Harry and moved his mind quickly away from the rest of her statement wishing he could be more than friends and have the chance to run his hands through her hair, hold her close, breath in her flowery scent and kiss those-

"Harry?"

"Oh erm..sorry…I-I was just lost in thought-"

"What were you thinking about?"

Harry practically blanched at the idea of telling her what was going on inside his head. Thankfully he was saved by Mrs. Weasley who cut in between them offering them both fresh cups of hot chocolate. The soon fell into a comfortable fun conversation led mostly by Ginny as she told him about how she always managed to put her brothers in their place just because of how much dirt she had on them. Harry was fascinated and over the moon with happiness and soon found himself struggling not to hold her hand or brush that stray strand of hair she had in her face. He needed to keep reminding himself. She was over him.

_**I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding..<br>what I'm feeeling..  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head**_

_**I've been spending all my..time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>_

_**I've been waiting all my.. life  
>and now i found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm falling for you...<br>I'm falling for you...  
><strong>_

Their conversation was interrupted by a very uncharacteristic squeal from Mrs. Weasley as she was pulled into the living room by Mr. Weasley who pulled her close and began to dance to the music playing

Ginny rolled her eyes with a soft smile "That's their wedding song" she said in explanation to Harry who looked very confused.

Soon the twins had joined in by dramatically dancing with themselves and surprisingly enough Ron had also asked Hermoine to dance. Mustering up his courage Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, Would you-" and before he could finish she replied "I'll love to" as she reached for his hand and he automatically pulled her close and they began to dance

_**As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>and we start to dance<strong>_

_**All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's juusst<br>you and me**_

_**I'm trying..  
>Not to tell you..<br>But I want to..  
><strong>_

She felt amazing. She leaned into him and he rested his head gently on hers and he could smell that flowery scent that drove him crazy and feel the soft texture of her hair against his cheek. She was so warm and soft and the monster in his chest purred in happiness. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. A little part of his head reminded him he wouldn't be able to hold her this close again because they obviously weren't dating. A sense of despair filled him. He should tell her then maybe….just maybe if she feels the same he could continue holding her just like this.

_**I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding..<br>what I'm feeeling...  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head**_

_**I've been spending all my.. time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think i'm fallin' for you<strong>_

_**I've been waiting all my.. life  
>And now I found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you...**_

_**Ooh, I just can't take it..  
>My heart is racing..<br>Emotions keep spinning out...  
><strong>_

The instrumentals of the song began to quiet down, Ginny sighed and began to pull away. The pull of her away from him seemed to kick his Gryffindor courage in as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear

"I think I'm falling for you"

She pulled back slightly in shock and surprise to look at his face which was twisted in anxiety and hopefulness. She broke into another one of those dazzling smiles he loved so much and leaned against his chest allowing her to hear his quickened heart rate.

"It's about time…..because I've fallen for you"

DING DONG DING DONG

A cheer erupted from the room as the rest of the occupants celebrated the New Year, oblivious to the young couple who were sharing their first kiss.

_**I've been spending all my.. time  
>just thinking about ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>_

_**I've been waiting all my..life  
>and now I found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you...**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I think i'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I think I'm fallin' for you...  
>I'm fallin' for you...<strong>_

_**Ooohhh  
>Ooh no no<br>Oooooohhhhh**_

_**Oooh, I'm falling' for ya**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all those who added my story to their story alerts! It's nice to know that people are reading what my over active imagination is dishing out. **

**So this is a lot shorter than my usual length just because I started with writing the one shot with the song but half way through I got lost in the story and forgot to keep to the words of the song. I couldn't decide whether it would be better to take out the song completely or just leave it there but I decided to just leave it I mean….It was the inspiration for the first part of the story. Lol **

**Anyway….Hope you enjoy this story! Please review! Let me know what you think! **

**THANK YOU! **

**"The Way You Look Tonight"– Frank Sinatra**

The familiar tug from his Apparition did nothing to help Harry's foul mood as he headed home after 3 long days trying to close his latest case on a couple of Death Eaters trying to stir up trouble by taunting a young Muggle couple in downtown London. Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration it's been 3 years since the wizard war had ended and some of his followers still felt the need to threaten and torture helpless Muggle's with illusions that their master will return. Pathetic.

He pulled his clock closer round his neck as the cold wind seemed to seep through his clock. He walked the short distance to his home in Godric's Hollow quickly from his usual Apparition spot eager to reach the warmth and love he would get at home from one feisty redhead. He quickened his steps at the thought of what awaited him at home, eager to see her face, hold her close and run his fingers through her soft hair.

Standing in front of the gate he noticed the soft glow from the window of the living room. He didn't expect her to be up at this time as he glanced at his clock and observed how late it actually was. He smiled to himself slightly disappointed he wouldn't get the chance to climb into bed and wake up a sleeping Ginny. He wondered why she was still awake, he told her he would probably be late. Thoughts of work and Death Eaters were long forgotten.

Opening the door slowly, he noticed a few balloons tied to a note, some sparkling wine and something that resembled a treacle tart in a transparent case. He held back a small laugh and was overwhelmed with the rush of affection he felt for his new wife and her many failed attempts to cook. He walked into the living room ready to tease his wife for her distorted tart to see her asleep on his favorite armchair in the house with her legs tucked underneath her. He smiled and took a minute to admire her. She was his. He still would often pinch himself and look at the wedding band on his finger just to make sure he hadn't made up the entire wedding in his mind. Had it only been a couple of months since the wedding. Ginny, still asleep, turned in the armchair and seemed to curl up a little more and murmured something about balloons. She looked so lovely and she seemed to glow.

**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>And the way you look tonight.<br>**

Harry walked up to her and stroked her soft her hair before placing a feather light kiss on her forehead and brushed his hand slowly against her cheek in a soft caress. She stirred in her sleep and with a sleepy smile and voice "It's about time you got back"

**You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft,<br>There is nothing for me but to love you,  
>And the way you look tonight.<br>**

"I know" Harry laughed knowing she was probably half asleep and would not remember anything she said tomorrow morning. "Come on love, Lets go to bed" before he lifted her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom. She snuggled into his chest and Harry felt the familiar tingles Ginny always sent down his spine. He placed her carefully on the bed and sat down next to her to remove his shoes.

Ginny mumbled whilst adjusting herself into a more comfortable position on the bed "Did you see it?"

"Mmhmm….To be very honest it looks like bad news" Harry said with a smile, thinking about the distorted treacle tart.

At this Ginny's head suddenly shot up as she sat up on the bed with wide eyes to look at him. Her sleepy stupor a thing of the past. "Oh….I thought you would be happy" She turned her head away from him abruptly

Harry began to laugh

"It's not funny this is a big deal" she said looking at him with eyes that seemed to be brimming with tears immediately stopping Harry in mid-laugh.

"I didn't mean to upset you Ginny, I promise I'll eat all of it if that's what you are worried about"

"Wait…..What? What are you talking about?" Ginny said in irritation

"We are talking about the treacle tart right?"

"Urghh" Ginny said "You prat! Did you just see anything else on the table when you walked in?"

"There was just some wine and some balloons tied to a note…I didn't read the note though"

Ginny began to smile and shook her head before collapsing back unto her pillow. "You might want to go check, but don't you dare wake me up when you read it"

Harry couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked tonight especially in her cream robe

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked in the best pleading tone and puppy dog expression he felt he could pull off

"No! You almost made me an emotional wreck this evening!"

He quickly jumped into bed next to her and began to tickle her mercilessly. The tickle fest continued for at least 5 minutes before Ginny screamed between giggles "Accio Balloons!"

The balloons along with the note floated somewhat slowly into the room. Harry set back finally with Ginny now in his arms and watched as the blue balloons floated toward them.

"Open it" Ginny whispered with her eyes brimming with anxiety

Harry thought whatever must be in this envelope must really be driving Ginny mad. He opened it revealing 7 words.

_**Guess who's going to be a Daddy?**_

Then it finally came together. The blue balloons, the sparkling wine (when the could have drunk proper alcoholic wine), Ginny's quick mood swings. Ginny's glow. He met his wife's brown eyes and gave her a wide smile with his eyes brimming with tears of joy before pulling her closer and kissing her full on her lips. It was a while before he pulled away and looked at his beautiful wife "I love you and I love the little tyke in you" dismissing all his fears about being a parent from his mind in that moment. He would worry about that another day as long as she would be by his side, doing this with him, forever.

He. Harry Potter was going to be a daddy.

**With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fears apart<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>Touches my foolish heart.<strong>

**Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'Cause I love you<br>Just the way you look tonight.**

**With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fears apart<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>Touches my foolish heart.<strong>

**Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'Cause I love you<br>Just the way you look tonight.  
>Just the way you look tonight.<br>Darling  
>Just the way you look tonight.<strong>


End file.
